


We've Got The Most

by TannerWuuut



Series: This Is An Adventure (prompts) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rainy day fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Lena loves rainy days, Kara loves Lena loving rainy days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from idontknow0915 - A rainy day musing/hangout from our two adorable couple. Blanket sharing over hot cuppa would be truly appreciated.
> 
> minus the blanket sharing cuz it got away from me hahaha hope this suffices!

Lena Lutessa Luthor.

 

The smile brought to your face made you skin fill with warmth, her name incited so many feelings and emotions in you. Thoughts of her ignited even more. You were smitten off the first look and you honestly didn’t care. Not now, not then.

 

Lena Luthor.

 

It all paid off anyway, there’s no point in trying to be embarrassed about the past when that past got you this sort of future. A future you didn’t know you were wanting. Or needing. This future filled with all the love you could ask for and more. You fell in love and you didn’t think twice about looking back.

 

The foggy morning wasn’t even hindering on your good mood, if anything it boosted it. You’ve had enough sunshine to last you at least three lifetimes over. The clouds and mist and fog were welcomed guests in your presence.

 

Lena was the rain.

 

That first cold intake of the morning air you breath in.

 

She was the gurgling of the creek behind your home.

 

The soft rustling of leaves.

 

The dew in the grass.

 

She was everything in the morning to you.

 

She was also the warmth of the bed in the morning. The blankets clinging onto the scent of her, surrounding your senses in all that was Lena. She was the first and last sleepy smile you saw everyday, languid kiss at dawn and dusk, trails of fingertips under the cover of the blankets.

 

She was everything that everyone else saw as dark or sad. The rain, the clouds, thunder, nightfall, wind, and everything inbetween. She made you see those things differently in the little time you had spent together. She made you see her love for it all so far.

 

Waking up on mornings like this, fog blurred and cold, sitting on the porch with a hot cup of tea just...looking out into it.

 

_ “It helps remind me that I have everything to protect me from this. I have blankets and heavy clothing and hot drinks. I have shelter and power. It reminds me I don't need to love this. But god, Kara. I love this.” _

 

Her voice was always soft in the morning, not wanting to disturb the peace, “Not yet. A couple more minutes.” Was what she always said on forecast days. And you sat with her. You chin resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around a slender waist. Just looking out into the fog.

 

You always wanted to see what she saw, what made her fall in love with the fog and rain. But every time you looked out, you saw her. And that was more than enough for you to fall in love with.

 

You looked out now, seeing her twirling around in her bright blue rain boots and night robe as the fog grew heavier around your home. You saw the teeth showing smile as she spun and spun with her arms outstretched and face heavenward.

 

Ever since moving out to the country after events unfolded, rainy days have been your favorite. Because they brought out the true Lena. The carefree Lena. And every facet of her personality that showed only made you fall deeper in love.

 

And it only helped you understand that after every walk or dance in the rain, she preferred a steaming cup of tea to sit and watch the rest of the show. 

 

Opening the window above the sink, you leaned out as far as you could, feeling the cold misty air hit your face refreshingly, “Come inside before you catch your death, Lee!”

 

“I’ll catch you, Miss Danvers!” She spun around and smiled brightly at you before starting a slow jog back to the house.

 

You waited for her to walk back in and take her boots off before replying, “You already did, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor…”

 

She stepped up to you, the smell of rain and outside hitting your nose in a cold breeze, with a hint of Lena you realized. Taking a deep breath of her, you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the chill on her body.

 

“I woke up without you, again.”

 

“The rain was calling.”

 

Nuzzling into her neck, “Tell it to wait next time, or to call me too.”


	2. Two Different Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lena or cara is sick (not terminally) and the other one is taking care of her. Sick person would be clingy and needy than the usual. Cuddles and fluff are required to make their day better.
> 
> hope this suffices!

**“When was the last time you solar flared?”**

 

**“You know when, you were there.”**

 

**Turning the knife sideways, you crushed the ginger root slowly before quickly picking it up and tossing it into the mortar. Swiftly grabbing the pestle, you started grinding a few other herbs together to mix in with the fresh ginger. You knew Lena didn’t like straight ginger tea.**

 

**“Do you want the nectar in as well, or no?”**

 

**A cough sounded before a raspy, ‘just a dash, darling.’ was whispered. A small smile made it’s way onto your lips as you realized how true your words were the other day.**

 

**“Death has caught you, Lee.”**

 

**“Has it now? I seem to have the upperhand with a Super by my side.”**

 

**“I’m just Zor El now, Supergirl was left behind.”**

 

**“Zor el-Danvers-Luthor, can’t we just pick one name and stick with it? I have nothing attached to Luthor.”**

 

**“Other than it’s been your name since you were born.” Moving everything into a infuser and dropped the small ball into another cup of tea for her.**

 

**A scoff answered you as you walked into the living room and set the cup on the side table before maneuvering to lay behind Lena, who immediately snuggled into you and kissed your bicep before settling her head on it, “If we settle on one name, we'll have to go back to National City…”**

 

**Lena stilled in your arms, her fingers tracing patterns on your forearm stopped, her breathing turned shallow.**

 

**“Just a thought for the future then.”**

 

**“Lee-”**

 

**“It's fine. Realizing all the hoops and hurdles we'd come across is a headache in itself.”**

 

**Nuzzling her hair, you inhaled deeply and let her scent calm you down. Faint lavender and mint filled your lungs and relief flooded everything in you.**

 

**“Do you feel up to do anything today? It's warm out, we could tend to the garden…”**

 

**She snuggled more into you, her legs tangling with yours, “Toss the blanket over us. I just want to lay with you today.”**

 

**A dull throb started in your chest at her tone, it was full of pain and old memories. The day that changed everything still was raw to the both of you, even if it had been four years. Every now and again the radio in the house would play news broadcast from that day and lead into, ‘and where is Supergirl now?’ Segments. You would be lying if you said it didn't affect you now, that you didn't walk away with some sort of trauma instilled in you.**

 

**You body reacted to your thoughts and tightened slightly around the warm body in your arms. The ache in your chest flowed slowly to the rest of your body. You knew Lena felt the same way about the incident. You did kill her only family.**

 

**“Do you remember when you first cooked for me here? Your lasers went straight through pans and oven.” Her slight chuckling brought you out of your self pity party. “You were so afraid the meat wasn't cooked enough, you used your heat vision. We had to go back to the store to buy a whole new set.” Lena's shoulders shook with laughter before a coughing fit took over. You smiled at the embarrassing memories before pulling her tighter to your chest.**

 

**“I didn't see you offering any of your expertise on the matter, my love.” You nipped at her neck and growled playfully in her ear.**

 

**“I thought you could handle it.”**

 

**“When you’re involved, I can’t handle anything.”**

 

**She rolled in your arms before facing you, wrapping the blanket tighter around the both of you. You pressed a chaste kiss to her warm forehead, holding your lips there as you let out a small sigh. She needed to drink her tea and take some more meds.**

 

**“I love you.” warm breath washed over your neck as the words echoed in your ears.**

 

**“I love you.”**


	3. I want to feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon: Hey just read your prompts on AO3!!! Love them!!! I too love rain!! But I wondering if you could write something like Lena or Kara getting tired of being alone, the way you set up the prompts is interesting! If you could write more that would be lovely! Xx
> 
> ....idk if this is what you wanted but here ya go! Also third person POV, I’m currently writing a story with a friend of mine and it’s in third person so that’s bleeding into my other work haha long time no write! Hope y’all enjoy! (Also posted from my phone lol) :D

Lena stared out the tree bordered front yard as Kara and their dog Sphynx ran around with each other, getting rid of the energy they stowed within themselves after four days of heavy rain. It was nice, staying inside and curling around one another for a while. But cabin fever had set in about halfway through day two and Kara was either running up the walls or wandering from room to room with grumbled murmurs.

Lena liked it. No scratch that, she loved it. Staying inside and not having any sort of obligation to leave her cozy home. Ever since moving away from the hustle and bustle of any big city, her anxiety and fear has dropped drastically. But still, some days she felt like she was being followed whenever she ventured into the small town for bulk groceries. Though she had Kara by her side, helping pick out the food for the next two weeks and being an anchor for those times. Out in public, Kara refused to let go of Lena. She had her hands somewhere on Lena at all times or if that wasn’t possible, she had her eyes on Lena at all times.

They were broken and in pieces at times, the past pain rearing up behind them and overtaking them in tsunami wave. Most of the time it was Kara, getting so frustrated that her powers weren’t 100% and that she felt useless now, now after being so useful as a hero to the people of National City, the world mostly.

And there were times where Lena herself broke down in a mess, finding all the alcohol in their home to drown herself in. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was also in her genes to be a xenophobic lunatic with corrupted morals like the rest of the Luthors. She couldn’t escape those guilty feelings of leaving like they did, in the dark of night after helping rebuild what was destroyed. Making funds available for people and families affected by the destruction of Lex Luthor and family.

They could pull each other out of their spirals but often times it was a difficult task for either of them when the pain was overwhelmingly suffocating.

And today, watching as Kara ran around with their rescue dog, was a day after one of the tumultuous breakdowns that Lena suffered. Kara had woken them up early with bed in breakfast and kisses, cuddles, and soft whispers. But Lena hasn’t shared the energy that seemed too cover Kara and Sphynx in a blanket and they took off outside the second the skies cleared up and the sun was out.

Lena also wanted to feel alive like them. She wanted to feel energized by the sun like they are. But if she was out in the rays for too long she burned red. And as refreshing as the mountainous air was, it seemed to make breathing harder. But that attributed to the elevation for Lena. 10,000ft too high for her comfortability.

A thought struck Lena in the gut and she called out to Kara with a broken voice, “K-kara, darling.”

Kara’s head snapped to face Lena and the large Doberman jumped and looked as if he hit a wall and sat dazed at her feet.

She flashed inside, not as fast as she used to be, the blur more visibly a woman than just a blur. “Lee? Everything alright?”

It’s now or never.

“Listen...I loved breakfast this morning. But...how about something special for dinner?”

A frown creased her forehead, dark hair falling in front of her eyes from the loose bun she had it in. She had dyed it when they went into hiding together. “Dinner is like 10 hours away, Lee…”

“And since when are you to question meal plans?”

“Since...we live in the middle of nowhere and Chinese takeout doesn’t deliver this far.”

A gleeful laugh left Lena and she grabbed Kara’s wrists, tugging her closer in her mirth, “Kar, we can make our own Chinese. You just have to ask.”

“Is that what you called me in here for? To have me ask for Chinese food?”

A manicured brow lifted in surprise, “Uh...no. Well I wanted...listen Kara, I want...our family around. Don’t give me that surprised look, I know you miss them too, but I just...I want to see Alex and Maggie and Winn. I miss them.”

“Lee...I know but…”

“They’re a few states away and 10 hours is short notice. I know. But I wasn’t talking about tonight’s dinner.” Lena raked her hands over Kara’s chest and gave the taller woman a small smile.

Kara blew out some air and an icy breeze swept across Lena’s face, minty toothpaste and coffee snuck up her nose.

“I mean, J’onn can’t keep them away when we ask them to come visit...but Lena...why now?”

Lena turned her face from her wife and looked around the kitchen at all the appliances before answering, “I want to feel alive. We’re away from the human population a good portion of the time and, and the few individuals we do interact on a regular basis are locals that I can barely understand with their thick accents.”

“I mean I think their accents are cool…” the muttered reply was not unnoticed by Lena, who gave a glare teasingly.

“I want to feel surrounded by family, Kara. Our family. Isolation is great up until...you miss the people you were close too eventually. It doesn’t stop. The...mismatched group of people we call family is held together by one thing, love. And even though I’m not complaining about not having it, I just…want my family. One of the many things you’ve given me in this life.” Halfway through tears made lines down Lena’s face and Kara held onto her tighter.

A soft warm kiss was pressed onto her forehead and fingers moved through her hair easily, “Lee, all you have to do is ask. The entire family would be more than happy to come up and see us.”

“I know, I know that’s all I have to do but it’s so hard to-”

“Lena Danvers-Luthor, hey don’t you groan at me, I am willing to give you anything you ask for. I will not hesitate and no we are not getting green vegetables for this dinner. I’ll do anything for Love, but I won’t eat that.”

A light slap to her shoulder, “Oh okay Meatloaf.”

A glint of desire shone in Kara’s eyes at the word and she was off in her own world, “Oh my god that sounds so gooooood...let’s make a few pans of it tonight!”

“A bottomless pit for a wife I have!”

Kara appeared in front of Lena again and pinned her against the counter and peppered kisses everywhere on her face, “You. Love. It. Now I gotta go call Alex. You plan the dinner date, I’m open anytime you are.”

Kara whipped away and disappeared from the room with a swoosh, her long dark hair trailing around the corner to the living room, “Of course you are, dork, we both are jobless.”

“Heard that!”


End file.
